La Bruja de las Nieves
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: A.U. Cuenta la leyenda que la Bruja de las Nieves congeló el corazón del Rey Adgar, sumiendo a todo el Reino de Arendelle en un invierno eterno, y que cualquiera que logre vencerla se convertirá en su nuevo soberano. El pequeño y astuto Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur sabe que nunca podrá gobernar en su tierra, por eso quiere matar a la bruja, con ayuda de la misteriosa Elsa.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**La Bruja de las Nieves**

**Prólogo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Elsa…Psst…¡Elsa!

—Umm…

— ¡Elsa, despierta, despierta! ¡Ya no duermas!

—Anna… Duérmete, ¿sí?

— ¡Yo no quiero! El cielo despertó, y yo también. ¡Ahora debemos jugar!

Elsa se movió con pereza, gruñendo entre sueños.

—Pues vete a jugar sola.

— ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

La princesa abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su hermana, que tomó su manos para sacarla de la cama y correr de cuclillas fuera de la habitación hacia el salón, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido.

— ¡Haz la magia!

— ¿Estás lista?— la princesa Anna sonrió afirmativamente; Elsa sonrió también y golpeó el piso con uno de sus pies, congelándolo.

Elsa movió sus manos e hizo aparecer montículos de nieve, haciendo reír a su hermana.

Jugaron en la nieve durante horas; Elsa hacía que nevara dentro del palacio con sus poderes; ella y Anna se deslizaron, hicieron muñecos de nieve y patinaron sobre el hielo, dejando de contener sus sonrisas y carcajadas.

— ¡Sí!— Anna subió por un montículo de nieve a otro más alto, sin dejar de reír— ¡Elsa! ¡Atrápame!— gritó, subiendo aún más; Elsa rió y dirigió sus poderes en dirección a ella para crear más nieve e impedir que cayera, tan concentrado en hacerlo que no prestó atención a nada más.

— ¡Anna, espera!

— ¡Elsa, ¿pero qué…?!

La princesa se sobresaltó, girándose por la sorpresa y desviando la trayectoria de sus poderes. Anna cayó sobre el hielo, y el rey miró a su hija al mismo tiempo que los poderes de Elsa lo golpearon en el pecho, lanzándolo al suelo.

— ¡Papá!— gritó la niña, corriendo hacia él de inmediato; su padre yacía inconsciente y frío sobre la nieve— ¡Papá, despierta!

— ¡Elsa! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!— el grito desesperado de su madre la hizo apartarse con terror.

— ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Fue un accidente, lo juro!— gritó, desesperada; su madre tocó la mano del rey y abrió los ojos con horror.

—Está helado— susurró, aterrada, enfocando la mirada en el pequeño cuerpo de Anna— ¡Por todos los Cielos! ¡Anna!— la reina corrió hacia su hija menor y la tomó entre sus brazos.

— ¡No quiser hacerlo! ¡Lo siento mucho!— reiteró la princesa, llorando a mares junto al cuerpo del rey— ¡Despierta, por favor, papá!

— ¡Kai! ¡Gerda!— exclamó la reina, tomando el cuerpo de Anna entre sus brazos; los dos sirvientes no tardaron en aparecer, ahogando sus exclamaciones de sorpresa y temor ante la escena— ¡Preparen un carruaje y suban a mi esposo y a mi hija!— exclamó la mujer, dándole el cuerpo inconsciente de Anna a Gerda— Ven conmigo, Elsa— tomó a su hija mayor del brazo y la sacó de la habitación, llevándola hasta la biblioteca de su padre, en donde comenzó a revolver libros con desesperación.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, mamá!— repitió la niña entre lágrimas, pero su madre parecía no escucharla.

— ¡Aquí está!— exclamó la reina Idun con presteza, colocando un enorme y viejo libro sobre la mesa; arrancó un mapa de él y sujetó a Elsa del brazo para sacarla del castillo a toda prisa.

— ¿Adónde vamos?— preguntó Elsa mientras el carruaje se internaba en el bosque.

—Vamos a buscar ayuda— declaró su madre con voz temblorosa, arriando a los caballos hasta que llegaron a un claro— ¡Oohh!— clamó, deteniendo a los animales— ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Es mi hija!— gritó en medio del claro, todavía cargando a Anna consigo.

—Mamá…— Elsa se aferró a las faldas de su madre en cuanto las rocas del claro comenzaron a girar hacia ellas. De pronto éstas se convirtieron en trolls, sorprendiéndola a ella tanto como a su madre.

—¡Necesito su ayuda, por favor!— comenzó la reina— Mi hija, y mi esposo…

—Acérquela aquí— indicó un troll anciano que estaba parado sobre otro, haciendo resonar los cristales que colgaban de su cuello de roca— ¡Traigan al esposo! ¿Sus poderes son a causa de un embrujo o de nacimiento?— preguntó, inspeccionando las manos de Elsa.

—De nacimiento— respondió Idun con rapidez. Elsa observó al troll revisar a su padre, luego trabajar en Anna— La niña estará bien; los poderes de Elsa no la han tocado, pero será mejor que olvide… Borraremos toda la magia de sus memorias, así no recordará nada de lo sucedido. No se preocupen, no olvidará la diversión— indicó, mostrándoles como modificaba los recuerdos de Anna— Pero el Rey…— dijo con pesar, bajando la cabeza repleta de tierra y musgo— Lo siento mucho, Alteza…

— ¡No!— sollozó Elsa, soltándose del vestido de su madre mientras ésta comenzaba a llorar también— ¡Hágalo regresar! ¡Cúrelo con su magia!

—Lo siento mucho, pequeña— contestó el troll con calma, bajando al suelo de un salto— Congelaste su corazón. Él ya no puede regresar.

— ¡No!— lloró con más fuerza y se abrazó a su madre.

—Escúchame, Elsa— dijo el anciano troll— sé que todo es muy doloroso, pero hay algo que debes entender: tu poder seguirá creciendo; hay algo muy hermoso en él, pero también muy peligroso. Tienes que aprender a controlarlo. El miedo será tu enemigo…

* * *

Los funerales del Rey Adgar no tardaron en llevarse a cabo. Decenas de barcos de todas las naciones arribaron a Arendelle para presentar sus condolencias a la viuda y a la futura heredera, quien en ningún momento abandonó su habitación en el castillo, pasando sus días recluida del mundo exterior.

— ¡Está creciendo! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!— exclamó la princesa, horrorizada, mientras su habitación empezaba a congelarse.

—Elsa, hija, tienes que controlarlo…

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— gritó Elsa mientras agitaba una mano de forma intempestiva, provocando una hilera de picos de hielo que obligaron a retroceder a su madre; la reina miró a su hija mayor completamente atemorizada, y Elsa le regresó el gesto, tan asustada como ella— Debes irte…— susurró, temblorosa— ¡Vete y llévate a Anna si no quieres que les haga daño!— exclamó, apresando las manos contra su pecho mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

—Elsa…

— ¡No te acerques!— la niña se pegó a la pared, atemorizada, pero alzó una mano en señal de advertencia— No te acerques.

—Hija, escucha. No puedes alterarte tanto o provocarás otra tragedia— explicó con calma, colocando las manos delante de su cuerpo— Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa, pero debes tranquilizarte y controlar tus poderes…

—No quise hacerlo— sollozó Elsa, bajando la guardia lentamente— Mamá, tengo mucho miedo…— se rindió, dando un tembloroso paso hacia adelante.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé— la reina dio un paso más hacia ella y extendió sus brazos; Elsa avanzó un poco más, pero cuando quiso dar el segundo paso congeló todo el piso con la punta de su pie, provocando que su madre retrocediera, soltando un grito de sorpresa.

La niña se paralizó en su lugar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, volviendo a correr hacia la pared, congelándola al tocarla con sus manos.

— ¡Elsa!— exclamó la Reina Idun, nuevamente con temor— Elsa, por favor no te alteres.

— ¡No!— la princesa corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, acurrucándose contra una esquina— Vete, llévate a Anna y a todos los sirvientes del castillo— rogó— ¡No quiero dañar a nadie más!

—Elsa, hija…

— ¡Reina Idun!— los guardias empujaron la puerta y entraron con sus lanzas en alto, asustando a Elsa, que soltó otra hilera de amenazantes picos de de hielo— ¡Atrás, Su Alteza!— Kai hizo retroceder a la reina mientras todos los demás miraban a la princesa con terror.

— ¡Es brujería!— exclamó alguien; Elsa solo se encogió aún más en su lugar.

— ¡Váyanse todos!— alzó la voz nuevamente, levantando las manos para obligar a todos a retroceder con sus poderes— ¡Abandonen el castillo! ¡Déjenme sola!

—Princesa…

— ¡Largo!— la habitación entera comenzó a congelarse, y los guardias corrieron lejos, llevándose a la reina a pesar de sus ruegos.

— ¡Elsa!

— ¡Mamá!— gritó la niña como acto reflejo, extendiendo una mano que retrajo de inmediato, apresándola contra su pecho— Perdónenme— susurró mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo congelado, provocando que hielo comenzara a extenderse por todos el castillo mientras lloraba, presa de la desesperación, abrazándose a sí misma con temor.

Todo mundo corrió fuera de Arendelle antes de que el hielo se propagara, apenas llevándose sólo lo puesto. La Reina Idun sujetó a su hija menor contra su pecho y las dos fueron escoltadas fuera del reino por la Guardia Real, deteniéndose para eludir a los gigantes de nieve que custodiaban la entrada, listos para cerrar las enormes puertas de Arendelle, cosa que hicieron apenas ellos estuvieron fuera.

— ¿Su Majestad, se encuentra bien?

Aturdida, Idun sólo se aferró con más fuerza al pequeño cuerpo de Anna y sollozó, viendo como su reino se convertía en un enorme palacio de hielo.

* * *

Elsa se abrazó con más fuera y lloró cuando escuchó las puertas cerrarse.

—Lo siento tanto…— gimoteó, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza mientras se encogía sobre el suelo, sin consuelo— Anna, mamá… Yo no quería dañar a nadie; mucho menos a papá— lloró con más fuerza— Estoy sola… Sola.

—Hola.

La pequeña Elsa se sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza, dejando de llorar por un momento mientras se ponía en pie lentamente.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?!— preguntó entre temerosa y molesta— ¡Váyase!

—Hola— repitió la voz, haciéndose más cercana— Mi nombre es Olaf, y me gustan los abrazos…

.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N** del **A:  
**_

**Hola!**

** Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Frozen. Ni siquiera había visto la película, pues odio las comedias musicales de Disney y sobre todo si se trata de princesas; vi a los personajes por primera vez en la serie Once Upon a Time (recomendable, por cierto) y llamaron mucho mi atención, así que esto salió de eso.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Esperaré sus comentarios.**

**H.S.**


	2. Los príncipes de las Islas del Sur

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Los príncipes de las Islas del Sur**

**.**

* * *

**.**

— ¿Puedes verlo, Hermano menor? Allá en el horizonte. Es el palacio de hielo de la Bruja de las Nieves.

Hans corrió hacia la claraboya y se sujetó al marco con ambas manos, mirando de inmediato en la dirección que su hermano mayor señalaba.

—Yo no veo nada, Halden— protestó mientras inflaba las mejillas.

—Tal vez necesitas acercarte más— comentó su otro hermano, sonriendo de manera afable, cosa que no le agradó a Hans. Ya era demasiado extraño que los príncipes gemelos, Halden y Hilden, estuvieran hablándole; aquella sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno para él— ¡Oh, mira! ¡Es ella!

— ¡¿Dónde?!— se aventuró el pequeño príncipe, dejando que la curiosidad le ganara a la desconfianza; se asomó mucho más a la ventanilla, sacando casi la mitad de su cuerpo fuera. Los gemelos se miraron, cómplices, y antes de que el más pequeño de la familia pudiera replicar nuevamente sintió el empujón en su espalda y su cuerpo cayendo al vacío.

— ¡Hans!

Alguien sujetó su mano justo a tiempo, aunque eso no impidió que se golpeara contra el casco del barco por el efecto péndulo, aturdiéndose levemente.

— ¡Kristoff!— exclamó con alivio al alzar la vista y ver a su salvador sujetándolo.

— ¡Sostente fuerte! ¡Te ayudaré a sub…! ¡Ah!— Hans sintió como caía otra vez, llevándose consigo al otro niño; los dos golpearon de inmediato contra el agua, saliendo a flote rápidamente mientras daban una profunda y desesperada bocanada de aire— ¡Hilden! ¡Se lo diré al Rey y la Reina!— exclamó el pequeño Kristoff, dando una palmada a la superficie helada mientras arriba del barco los gemelos reían a carcajadas. Miró a Hans y lo ayudó a flotar hasta una de las cuerdas que caía de la Embarcación Real— ¿Estás bien?

—El agua está helada— declaró el niño, temblando de pies a cabeza— ¿Siempre es así por aquí?

Kristoff sonrió y asintió; el cabello rubio se le pegaba a la frente y varias gotas caían por su cara rechoncha y sonrosada.

—Pronto vendrán a rescatarnos.

—Sí; gracias, hermano— Hans le regresó la sonrisa y procuró sostenerse con firmeza de las cuerdas.

Kristoff Björman no era su hermano de sangre, pero también era un príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Hans sabía que él era un huérfano cuando el Rey y la Reina lo adoptaron luego de que lo salvara de morir ahogado.

Comenzó cuando una de sus embarcaciones había tenido que anclar de emergencia cerca del puerto del Reino de Arendelle casi dos años atrás, un lugar al que nadie tenía acceso; allí vivía Kristoff, solo, trabajando como vendedor de hielo en un reino congelado. Cuando Hendel y Helmet, noveno y décimo príncipe respectivamente, habían engañado a Hans para que caminara sobre hielo delgado no contaban con que ninguno sabía nadar, y fue allí cuando Kristoff lo salvó por primera vez, sin saber que ellos eran forasteros ni mucho menos miembros de la Realeza. El Rey y la Reina, conmovidos por su nobleza, habían decidido acogerlo como uno más, rescatándolo del Reino _maldito_ de Arendelle y de la vida de huérfano, dándole el título de Décimo Cuarto Príncipe de las Islas del Sur, aunque nunca podría aspirar a la Corona por su falta de Sangre Real, motivo por el cual los otros doce hermanos mayores que se había ganado no se metían con él, pero sí con el pequeño Hans, el único que no actuaba como si fuera invisible, su mejor amigo al que quería como a un verdadero hermano mayor, a pesar de que no llevaban la misma sangre.

—Esos dos pagarán por esto— siseó, temblando ligeramente mientras todos en el barco comenzaban a gritar y a moverse para rescatarlos.

—Haremos que se arrepientan— corroboró Hans Westergard, apretando los dientes para no temblar; de pronto, abrió los ojos con verdadera sorpresa, señalando sobre la cabeza de Kristoff— ¡Kristoff, mira! ¡Es el palacio de hielo!

A lo lejos, detrás de unas colinas nevadas, podían ver la punta de una torre de hielo, brillando bajo los últimos rayos de la tarde. Kristoff giró la vista hacia allí y observó la misma imagen, abstraído.

— ¿Crees que ella esté allí?— volvió a hablar Hans, sin poder evitar el temblor en sus labios, producto del agua helada.

— ¿Quién?

—La Bruja de la Nieves, la que vive en el Palacio de Hielo y puede congelarlo todo a su paso. Tú viviste en Arendelle antes de que se congelara, debes conocer a la bruja…

Kristoff se quedó callado, sopesando su respuesta; en ese momento sintieron como alguien tiraba de la cuerda para subirlos nuevamente a bordo, y los dos se olvidaron de la charla mientras los sirvientes se apresuraban a cubrirlos y calentar sus cuerpos.

Acusar a sus hermanos mayores con el Rey y la Reina y ver como eran castigados fue lo más divertido de todo el viaje.

—Mañana al fin llegaremos a Rausdall— comentó Kristoff mientras le tendía una zanahoria a su reno Sven para luego darle un mordisco, haciendo que Hans frunciera el ceño.

—Eso es asqueroso— se quejó, terminando de cepillar el lomo de su potrillo Sitron— Oye, ¿no tienes miedo?

— ¿Por qué?— Kristoff compartió otra zanahoria con Sven y miró a su hermano adoptivo con intriga— _Él se refiere a que Rausdall está muy cerca de Arendelle, Kristoff_— dijo, torciendo los labios y cambiando de voz— Oh, tienes razón, Sven— se contestó a si mismo, haciendo reír a Hans— No, no tengo miedo. Todos mis amigos viven cerca de Arendelle, así que será bueno poder volver a verlos.

—Ah, esos misteriosos amigos tuyos que jamás le presentaste a la familia; los cuales creo que sólo existen en tu cabeza— bufó el otro niño, recargando los codos sobre el lomo de su potrillo para mirar a Kristoff— ¿Sabías que dicen que el bosque que rodea Arendelle está atestado de criaturas mágicas? Como la Bruja de las Nieves.

—Ella no es una bruja.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso la has visto?

—Pues claro que…no— contestó tras vacilar durante un segundo— Jamás la he visto en mi vida.

—Helbert dice que la bruja congeló a los reyes y a las princesas, y que después convirtió todo el castillo en hielo; por eso cerraron las puertas de Arendelle, para que nunca pueda escapar, y para que nadie intente hacerle daño. Porque dicen que es tan malvada y poderosa que podría conquistar al mundo entero si escapa de su castillo.

—Helbert tiene veintitrés años y sigue inventando historias. La Princesa no es mala.

— ¿Princesa?— el príncipe dejó de acariciar a su potrillo y miró a su hermano adoptivo fijamente— ¿La bruja es de la Realeza? ¡Habla, Kristoff!

El niño de cabello rubio balbuceó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo vi cosas… Escuché una conversación, poco antes de que Madre y Padre me adoptaran. La _bruja_ era la princesa de Arendelle, la mayor de las hijas— ante eso su hermano abrió los ojos de color esmeralda con verdadera sorpresa— Ella había hecho algo muy malo… Buscó la ayuda de mis amigos porque había congelado el corazón del Rey, pero nadie podía ayudarlo ya… Y escuché a Harold, Haines y Helbert hablar sobre la posibilidad de que las Islas del Sur se apoderara del Reino; ellos saben que el Rey ha muerto.

— ¿_Tercero, Cuarto_ y _Quinto_ dijeron eso?— inquirió Hans, refiriéndose a sus hermanos por su lugar en la línea sucesoria; Kristoff asintió.

—Creo que visitar a la familia de Rausdall es sólo una excusa para buscar la forma de atacar Arendelle.

El pequeño príncipe torció los labios y se recargó sobre Sitron, mirando a Kristoff.

— ¿Padre y Madre lo saben?

—Lo dudo. El Rey le teme a los poderes de la princesa.

— ¿Y quién no?— bufó el niño de cabellera pelirroja, volviendo a concentrarse en cepillar el lomo de su potrillo— Kristoff... Mejor no le digamos a nadie lo que sabes, ¿está bien?

— ¿Por qué?

—Esa es información muy valiosa, y si los demás la descubren pueden usarla a su favor, ¿no crees?

Kristoff entrecerró los brillantes ojos color miel y le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

— ¿Sigues con la idea de quitarle la corona a tus doce hermanos?

—No se quita lo que por derecho te pertenece— Hans se encogió de hombros y luego frunció el ceño— ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que me dijiste la primer noche que pasaste en el castillo?— inquirió, escéptico. El otro niño bajó la cabeza y susurró entre dientes— ¿Cómo dices?

Kristoff suspiró, abatido, y volvió a alzar la vista hacia su hermano.

—Que yo siempre te apoyaría cada vez que me necesitaras, sin importar dónde, cómo ni cuándo— le dijo, resignado.

— ¿Porque...?

—Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos— suspiró una vez más— Está bien, cuenta conmigo para tu plan. Sea lo que sea.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Será divertido— le sonrió Halden, terminando de hacer el nudo.

—Sí; no tienes de qué preocuparte, Hans— secundó Hilden, sentando a su hermano menor sobre las tablas del trineo— Verás que vas a divertirte.

—Oigan, no estoy muy seguro de que esto sea…

— ¡Tú cállate, falso príncipe!— Kristoff frunció el ceño, pero calló.

Hans miró a sus hermanos y frunció el ceño también.

— ¿Si es tan divertido por qué no lo hacen ustedes?— cuestionó mientras Hilden ataba su muñeca al resto de la cuerda.

—Porque será más divertido verte a ti— declaró Halden; Hans abrió los labios para protestar, entonces su hermano se quitó un guante y alzó una mano, golpeando al caballo con fuerza; el animal relinchó con brío, comenzando a correr arrastrando el trineo de Hans con él arriba a toda velocidad hacia el bosque mientras sus hermanos reían a carcajadas, hasta que de pronto ya no pudo oírlos.

Hans se aferró al trineo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza. Nerón era el caballo preferido de su hermano Henrick, el segundo al trono y Almirante en Jefe de la marina de las Islas del Sur, por tanto era un caballo de guerra entrenado para correr por el campo de batalla, rápido como el viento, sin detenerse más que con una palabra clave, una palabra que Hans no recordaba; por eso en sólo cuestión de minutos se había alejado demasiado de los límites de Rausdall. La nieve se había vuelto más intensa, al igual que el frío, pero el caballo de Hendrick seguía corriendo sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

De repente abrió los ojos con terror, dándose cuenta de que había atravesado los límites del Bosque Prohibido.

— ¡No! ¡Caballo tonto, detente! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!— comenzó a gritar con desesperación— ¡Kristoff!— Nerón siguió corriendo tan rápido como una centella. Aterrado, Hans volvió a cerrar los ojos; entonces recordó la navaja que siempre llevaba en su bota desde que sus hermanos habían comenzado meterlo en aprietos como ese solo por diversión. Juntó coraje y soltó una mano para buscar dentro de la pantorrilla de cuero; sacó la pequeña navaja y apretando los dientes se infundió el valor necesario para cortar la soga que ataba su brazo. Nerón cambió de trayectoria y Hans sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire; cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe del impacto, pero en vez de eso sintió un colchón de fría nieve suavizar su aterrizaje.

— ¡Aaahhh!— gritó antes de que su cara se hundiera en la helada masa blanca y su cabeza golpeara el tronco de un árbol, causando que otra capa de nieve le cayera encima— ¡Maldita sea!— gritó, intentando levantarse, pero al hacerlo otra carga de nieve le cayó en la cabeza, hundiendo su cuerpo hasta que solo las puntas de sus botas quedaron en la superficie— ¡Ah! ¡Madre y Padre se enterarán de esto!— refunfuñó solo, quitándose la nieve de encima a manotazos— ¡Estúpidos hermanos, estúpido Nerón y estúpida nieve! ¡Ah!— su pie se hundió en el suelo congelado, haciéndole caer y golpearse el rostro con una rama.

Hans se reincorporó como pudo e intentó seguir avanzando, hasta que el sonido de una vara quebrándose lo detuvo. Volteó y le pareció ver a alguien escondiéndose tras un tronco congelado, cosa que le hizo dar un respingo y retroceder, temeroso.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?!— demandó saber, tomando otra vara para protegerse— ¡Sé que está ahí! ¡Salga!

Vio que algo se movía y retrocedió, resbalándose y cayendo una vez más mientras soltaba otro alarido de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien?

Hans abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza, pero no vio nada más que el bosque blanco.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Sal adónde pueda verte!— gritó, parándose torpemente sobre la nieve; escuchó un suspiro ahogado y el sonido de otra ramita quebrándose, girando rápidamente la cabeza hacia un lado, donde la vio. La niña estaba apenas asomada tras el tronco de un pino; desde su posición Hans sólo pudo notar el largo cabello rubio, casi blanco, trenzado sobre uno de sus hombros, su pálida piel y los enormes y curiosos ojos claros que lo miraban con sorpresa; la chiquilla era pequeña, tal vez más joven que él, y pálida como la nieve; vestía un extraño vestido que parecía hecho con miles de diminutos cristales, y apenas la vio Hans se sintió hipnotizado por sus bellos ojos azules, pero a su vez sintió un miedo instintivo recorrerle la espina— ¿E-Eres la Bruja de las Nieves?— le soltó, haciéndose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de otro árbol.

— ¡Yo no soy una bruja!— replicó ella, dando un furiso paso hacia adelante y haciendo que Hans volviera a caer hacia atrás por la impresión; casi de inmediato, la niña regresó a su escondite— ¡L-Lo siento!— exclamó, horrorizada y al borde de las lágrimas.

El príncipe de las Islas del Sur se levantó de un salto y sacudió la nieve de sus ropas con aires de autosuficiencia.

—No te preocupes, niña. Solo fue un acto reflejo por mi entrenamiento de príncipe— aclaró, inflando el pecho.

— ¿Entonces no te hice daño?— preguntó, temerosa. Hans frunció las cejas pelirrojas de forma inquisitiva y la miró.

— ¡Claro que no! Soy un príncipe. Los príncipes somos muy fuertes— contestó, dándose importancia— Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú, plebeya?

— ¿Yo? Tú eres el que irrumpió en mi bosque. Tú debes presentarte primero.

— ¿_T__u _bosque? Eso no es cierto, niña tonta. ¡Yo soy el Príncipe Hans, Décimo Tercer heredero a la Corona de las Islas del Sur, y puedo estar donde me plazca!

— ¡Yo no soy tonta!— protestó la pequeña— ¡Tú eres el tonto!

— ¡Los príncipes no son tontos, son valientes!— refutó, enfurruñado.

La niña volvió a cubrirse tras su árbol de inmediato, mostrándose tan renuente como al principio, mientras Hans la observaba con renovada curiosidad.

—De... ¿De verdad eres un príncipe?— preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, algo indecisa.

—Pues claro— respondió Hans, orgulloso.

Ella asintió bajando la mirada y cerró las palmas sobre el tronco congelado.

—No sientas... No sientas...— murmuró con voz apenas audible, logrando que Hans volviera a mirarla con curiosidad.

— ¿Que no sienta qué?— quiso saber, intrigado, mientras daba un paso hacia ella. La niña se alejó y lo miró, sorprendida.

— ¿No me tienes miedo?— preguntó en un hilo de voz. Hans parpadeó, anonadado.

— ¿Por qué te tendría miedo?— inquirió, curioso— No pareces peligrosa. Y si no eres la bruja...

—No soy una bruja— reiteró con rapidez, inflando las mejillas.

El príncipe torció los labios y entornó la mirada, receloso.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas, niña?— exigió saber, dejando toda cortesía de lado.

—Eh... Elsa— contestó tras unos segundos de vacilación, jugando nerviosamente con su trenza.

— ¿Elsa? Pues es un...

— ¡N-No te acerques!— le gritó, poniendo las manos delante de su cuerpo, con gesto suplicante, al verlo extender su mano hacia ella— Por favor, Príncipe Hans. No se acerque más. No quiero lastimarlo…

—No vas a lastimarme— dijo él, fingiendo el valor que no tenía; siguió avanzando lentamente hacia ella, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca estiró una mano y tocó la punta de su trenza con los dedos. Elsa tragó duro y cerró los ojos, haciendo que Hans se envalentonara todavía más— Tu cabello es extraño... Se siente muy frío. Me gusta.

La niña se sonrojó y dio un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa. Hans soltó su cabello y alzó la vista al cielo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Diablos... Está nevando— gruñó, torciendo la nariz.

—D-Debes irte— dijo Elsa, de nuevo en un hilo de voz, como si no tuviera más aire en sus pulmones.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón— concordó Hans— Debo ir a Rausdall. Pero no sé bien dónde estoy.

—Estás en las afueras de Arendelle.

— ¿Arendelle? ¿El Reino Embrujado?— preguntó, ligeramente temeroso— ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿Vives en el bosque?

Elsa separó los labios para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida de pronto por unos gritos inesperados:

— ¡Elsa, Elsa! ¡Ya encontré mi nariz!

—Están buscándote— dijo Hans, alzando la mirada hacia el bosque.

Elsa pasó su peso de un pie a otro con nerviosismo.

— ¡Elsa, Elsa! ¡Están cayendo bebés copos de nieve!

— ¡Tienes que irte!— exclamó la niña, empujándolo por la espalda a través de los árboles— Sigue derecho y encontrarás la salida del bosque. Y ya no regreses— ordenó, temerosa.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará contigo?— cueationó Hans, dejándose guiar— Ha comenzado a nevar. ¡La bruja debe estar cerca!

— ¡Estaré bien!— se apresuró a aclarar la niña— Ella no es mala...

— ¡¿La conoces?!

— ¡Sí! Digo, ¡no! ¡Váyase, por favor!

— ¡Elsa! ¡¿Estamos jugando a las escondidas otra vez?! ¡Elsaaa!

—Oye, no puedes quedarte sola aquí. ¡Este lugar es peligroso!

—Estaré bien. Tienes que irte.

—Pero...

— ¡Vete!

Hans sintió como era empujado con fuerza por la espalda, y luego su rostro golpeó contra la tierra seca. Cuando Hans levantó el rostro y miró hacia atrás notó que solo había nieve al otro lado del bosque, y que Elsa no había salido del bosque nevado.

—Esta bien, me voy— murmuró, sacudiéndose la ropa— Pero volveré para buscar a la bruja.

No esperó que ella respondiera. Recogiendo todos los retazos de su dignidad se dio la vuelta y siguió el sendero con paso solemne, intentando disimular el hecho de que no sabía hacia dónde debía ir.

**.**

* * *

**.**

El pequeño Hans suspiró y desvió la vista más allá de los terrenos del Palacio de Rausdall, perdiéndola en las colinas nevadas que se erguían detrás del Bosque Prohibido, detrás de las cuales se encontraba Arendelle.

— ¿Sabían que nunca deja de nevar al otro lado de la montaña?— comentó Helmet, el décimo príncipe, encargado de cuidarlos ése día, mientras se recargaba contra una de las columnas y observaba un viejo libro con aires indiferentes; Kristoff no le prestó atención, dedicándose a compartir una zanahoria con su pequeño reno Sven, pero Hans se giró a verlo con intriga— Dicen que la bruja lo congela todo a su paso sólo con sus manos— el príncipe adolescente rió de lado— Casi mata a nuestros hermanos.

— ¿Ellos la vieron?— preguntó Hans. Helmet negó con la cabeza, soltando una carcajada.

—Haines dijo que unos hombres de nieve gigantes los atacaron antes de que pudieran llegar al palacio de hielo.

—Los hombres de nieve gigantes no existen— argumentó Kristoff con serenidad, moviendo las fauces de Sven con su mano libre— _Kristoff tiene razón_— añadió, imitando la supuesta voz de su mascota. El Décimo Príncipe sólo lo miró como si fuera algo de muy poco valor, pasando de él rápidamente para darse la vuelta.

—Como sea; Wesselton y las Islas del Sur han puesto precio a la cabeza de la bruja, así que no tardarán en cazarla como a un animal. Aunque espero que no lo hagan hasta que yo sea mayor; si logro matar a la bruja y romper el hechizo entonces podría gobernar al fin en Arendelle.

— ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Ella no quiere hacernos daño!— exclamó Kristoff con vehemencia; Helmet sólo le dirigió un gesto plagado de cinismo.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, _mascota_? ¿Conoces a la bruja acaso?

Las mejillas de Kristoff se encendieron y regresó toda su atención a su reno Sven, visiblemente nervioso.

—No; yo nunca la he visto— murmuró, mirando a Hans de soslayo. Helmet lanzó un bufido y se peinó el prolijo cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás, entornando su mirada castaña y sagaz.

—Pues bien por ti, porque estamos en guerra con Arendelle, y si sabes algo y no lo informas al Rey es alta traición; y todos sabemos cómo se paga eso, ¿o no, _Hansy_?

— ¡Déjanos solos, Helmet!— exclamó el pequeño príncipe, enfurruñado; su hermano mayor lo miró con fastidio y resolvió salir de la habitación, airoso.

—Espero que nunca lo consiga— bufó Hans, ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de su hermano adoptivo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Atrapar a la Bruja de las Nieves y conquistar Arendelle.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo quiero hacerlo— declaró el príncipe, parco; Kristoff sólo lo miró— No soy tonto, Kristoff; soy el décimo tercer príncipe, nadie me nota, mis padres ni se acuerdan de mi nombre y mis hermanos no dejan de mirarme como si fuera un fastidio al que deben quitar del medio— resopló— Sé que jamás reinaré en las Islas del Sur, y ellos no me notarán a menos que me convierta en un rey…

—Hans… Otra vez estás…

—Y tú me ayudarás a lograrlo.

— ¿Yo? Pero, ¿cómo?

—Me ayudarás a buscar a la princesa para asesinarla.

— ¡¿Asesinarla?!

— ¿No quieres que se acabe el invierno eterno?

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Y no promestiste que siempre serías mi amigo y me apoyarías?

Kristoff suspiró, derrotado.

—Sí.

—Princesa o no, la Bruja de las Nieves tiene que salir del camino para que yo pueda ser el rey de Arendelle. Un rey justo y sabio.

— ¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo? Ya escuchaste a Helmet; nadie puede acercarse al palacio. ¿Cómo podrías acercarte a la Princesa?

Hans pestañeó, dándose la vuelta para recargarse en la ventana, pensativo.

—Pues no sé…— murmuró, dubitativo— ¡Diablos! Si no fuéramos tan pequeños podríamos pensar en algo…

—Es cierto, aún somos niños. ¿Por qué mejor no te olvidas de ese asunto de ser rey y vamos a jugar? A mí me agradas aunque no lo seas, Hans.

—No quiero jugar— bufó Hans, recargando la nariz contra el cristal congelado— Quiero encontrar la forma de acercarme a la bruja...

Kristoff suspiró y rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

—No hay forma de acercarse a ella. Debes olvidar ese asunto. Fin. Se acabó. ¡Vayamos a jugar com Sven y Sitron!

Hans frunció el ceño, dubitativo, y se llevó una mano bajo el mentón.

—No te apresures, Kristoff— dijo, esbozando la misma mueca que sus hermanos mayores cuando maquinaban algo malo— Tal vez ya encontré la manera... Y ni siquiera tengo que esperar a ser mayor para lograrlo.

Kristoff también frunció el ceño y observó la espalda de Hans con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó con recaudo— Hans...

—Tengo que irme, Kristoff— dijo su hermano, apartándose de la ventana con una postura erguida.

—Está bien. Déjame...

—No— lo interrumpió, alzando una mano para detenerlo— Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Luego te contaré.

—Hans, no hagas nada tonto— advirtió, ligeramente enfurruñado.

Hans sonrió y se dio la vuelta, saliendo del salón a paso veloz.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Me gustaría que fuera verano. No es que la nieve no me guste, pero todas esas pinturas del salón son muy bonitas y me gustaría ir a la playa, tomar el sol y un baño de agua caliente... ¿Elsa?

La niña soltó un leve respingo y miró a su amigo de nieve de reojo.

—Lo siento, Olaf. ¿Qué decías?— preguntó mientras desviaba la vista del bosque, sin dejar de caminar.

— ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto del palacio? ¿Vamos a ir a buscar a mamá y a Anna?— prwguntó el muñeco con ilusión, haciendo que Elsa suspirara con tristeza.

—No, Olaf. Anna y mamá están mucho mejor sin nosotros...

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué caminamos tanto? ¿No podemos ir por mamá?— volvió a preguntar el hombrecillo de nieve, ladeando su larga cabeza con gesto curioso.

— ¡No!

—Oh... ¿Y adónde vamos?— insistió el muñeco— Si nos alejamos mucho puedo volver a perder mi nariz, y tengo miedo...

—No la vas a perder porque te vas a quedar aquí.

— ¡Sí!— celebró Olaf, chocando sus manos de rama antes de volver a inclinar la cabeza, confuso— ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?

—Porque nadie puede verte.

— ¿Tampoco tú? ¡Pero si ya me has visto muchas veces!

— ¡No yo!— exclamó Elsa, exasperada— Otras personas.

— ¡Pero si nadie más vive en el reino! ¿O sí?

—No.

—Uh... No entiendo. ¡Elsa, Elsa! ¡No corras!

— ¡Espérame aquí, Olaf!— pidió mientras aceleraba el paso, perdiéndose en la espesura del frío bosque.

Desde aquel día en que había expulsado a su familia de Arendelle no había vuelto a tener contacto con otros humanos. A pesar se solo ser una niña conocía muy bien los peligros de sus poderes, por eso no dejaba que nadie se acercara al reino.

No por su seguridad, sino por la de ellos.

Sin embargo, algo extraño había pasado cuando conoció al príncipe Hans, Elsa había sido capaz de controlar sus poderes sin hacerle daño a nadie, y no sabía porqué, pero creía que tal vez el niño pelirrojo tendría la respuesta.

Animada por esa idea, corrió por el bosque congelado, formando un camino de hielo en cada lugar que sus zapatos de nieve tocaban. Al divisar la cercanía de un claro amenizó el paso hasta convertirlo en un ligero trote, solo deteniéndose cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino, sobresaltándola.

—Hola.

Elsa se detuvo y se sujetó ambas manos contra el pecho como acto reflejo, ahogando un leve grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Me asustaste!— protestó, ceñuda; Hans soltó una pequeña carcajada— ¡No es gracioso!

—Sí lo es.

Elsa se sonrojó y bajó la vista, avergonzada.

—Regresaste...— murmuró, intentando esconder el leve rubor de sus mejillas,

—Te dije que lo haría— contestó Hans, encofiéndose de hombros— Y necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda?— se extrañó, dando un desconfiado paso hacia atrás— ¿Para qué?

Hans la miró, frunciendo el ceño ante su renuencia; sin embargo no tardó en suavizar sus facciones hasta esbozar una sonrisa tímida y encantadora.

—No, no es nada. Olvídalo— amplió su sonrisa y rodeó a Elsa hasta darle la espalda— Solo pensé que como voy a estar viviendo con mis tíos en el Reino de Rausdall, aquí cerca, podría venirme bien alguien con quien jugar...

Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?— preguntó, ilusionada.

—Sí; si a tus padres no les molesta— Hans se encogió de hombros y se paseó por el claro— Por cierto, ¿dónde están ellos?

La niña bajó la vista y jugó con su cabello.

—No tengo— contestó con una amargura que Hans, a pesar de sus escasos diez años, conocía a la perfección.

— ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco?— propuso sin pensar.

Elsa le dedicó la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en si vida.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un Review?**

**Gracias por leer, y esperaré sus reseñas.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	3. Mejores amigos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Frozen_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Amigos**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

Las paredes recubiertas de hielo cristalino brillaron cual espejos cuando Elsa abrió la puerta y entró corriendo en el viejo estudio de su padre, causando que los muebles que aún no se habían congelado lo hicieron en un santiamén, brindando un espectáculo tan maravilloso como aterrador.

Una hilera de escarcha salió desprendida hacia la ventana e hizo estallar los vidrios en cientos de cristales, y Elsa no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, horrorizada.

—No sientas... No sientas...— susurró, juntando las manos sobre el pecho para evitar tocar nada más.

— ¡Elsa, Elsa!

— ¡Vete Olaf!— gritó, con rabia, lanzando un rayo de hielo que volvió a cerrar las puertas en la nariz del muñeco de nieve, dejándola completamente sola en un mar de lágrimas y desesperación.

Sus poderes no hacían más que crecer con los días, y Elsa ya no sabía cómo detenerlos. Extrañaba a su familia, el apoyo incondicional de su padre y el cariño de su madre; extrañaba a la gente del castillo, a Kai y a Gerda, sus más leales sirvientes, y al resto del reino de Arendelle. Extrañaba las mañanas soleadas y los paseos por el campo, los juegos y las risas. Pronto Elsa cumpliría nueve años, y estaría más sola que nunca.

Quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas se congelaban igual que todo a su alrededor. El hielo crecía y la habitación no hacía más que ponerse cada vez más fría. Entonces, sus húmedos ojos azules encontraron el último retrato que su padre había enviado pintar de su familia, congelado contra la pared, y una única cálida lágrima logró rodar por su pálida mejilla, congelándose antes de perderse bajo su mentón.

—Papá... Mamá... Anna...— susurró Elsa, dando otro paso hacia el centro del antiguo estudio del Rey Adgar, provocando que sus poderes se dispararan bruscamente, formando escarcha en todas las paredes. Entonces volvió a detenerse, horrorizada por lo que había hecho mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y empezaba a llorar pequeños cristales de hielo.

— ¿Elsa?

La puerta se abrió con un pesado rechinido y el blanco muñeco de nieve entró con paso cauteloso, corriendo hacia ella para posar sus diminutas manos de ramitas sobre sus hombros.

—Elsa... Ya no llores, por favor...

—Soy un monstruo, Olaf— susurró la niña con dolor.

—No eres un monstruo. Los monstruos dan miedo, y tú no— la consoló el muñeco de nieve, abrazándola con sus delgados bracitos de madera— Además, eres mi mejor amiga. Y me gusta darte abrazos.

Elsa se separó de él y una ola de hielo escapó de sus pies, haciendo trastabillar a Olaf.

— ¡Sí, soy un monstruo!— refutó, sintiendo el poder fluyendo de sus heladas manos mientras las apretaba contra su pecho— ¡Por eso todos huyen de mí! ¡Por eso daño a todo el que se me acerca!

El hombrecillo de nieve se acercó a ella de dos saltitos y frunció el blanco ceño, esperando unos segundos a que Elsa se calmara para acercarse nuevamente con cautela, hablándole suavemente para consolarla.

—Eso no es cierto— repuso con calma— Nunca me hiciste daño a mí.

—Pero tú eres un muñeco de nieve. Mis poderes no pueden dañarte; es distinto con los humanos.

Olaf movió la cabeza de lado y pareció pensar durante varios segundos.

—Ummm... Pues tampoco dañaste a ése príncipe ése cuando jugó contigo, y él sí es humano...— resolvió, frunciendo los labios con curiosidad. Elsa dejó de llorar y lo miró, parpadeando varias veces con turbación— Sé lo que piensas, Elsa. Tal vez tus poderes no son tan fuertes como te imaginas.

—Es verdad...— susurró, bajito y pensativa.

— ¿Que tus poderes se debilitan? ¡Sí!

—No, no es eso— contestó la niña, mucho más calmada— Mis poderes no se dispararon cuando se me acercó... Tocó mi cabello, se acercó _así_ de mí, y...no le hice daño.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Si fueras un monstruo como dices lo hubieras congelado como un bloque de nieve en un santiamén!— celebró Olaf, pero la princesa ya no parecía estar escuchándolo.

—Mis poderes fueron más fáciles de controlar cuando el Príncipe Hans estuvo cerca— comentó al aire, y su amigo de nieve soltó una exclamación, mostrándose de acuerdo.

— ¡Así se habla! ¿Crees que también le gusten los abrazos?

—Tal vez...— murmuró la niña, sin darle importancia— Eso no importa, porque estar cerca de él me ayudó a controlar mis poderes... ¡Tal vez puedo aprender a manejarlos y detener el invierno en Arendelle!— exclamó, emocionada, sujetando las heladas mejillas de nieve de Olaf mientras se levantaba de un salto volvía a sonreír.

— ¡Sí!— festejó el hombrecillo helado, aplaudiendo con sus ramitas y dando vueltas con alegría hasta que se percató de que la princesa había vuelto a abrir las puertas, llevándose parte del hielo consigo— ¿Adónde vas, Elsa? ¡Elsa! ¡Espérame!

— ¡Iré a buscar al Príncipe Hans! ¡Él dijo que volvería! ¡Quédate aquí!— gritó la princesa mientras a la carrera sujetaba su vestido de lana sobre los tobillos.

Las puertas se hielo se abrieron inmediatamente antes de que llegara a ellas, y los gigantes malvaviscos de nieve que las custodiaban la dejaron pasar, mirándola correr fuera de los muros de Arendelle con sorpresa y confusión.

— ¡Cuiden el castillo, chicos!— los saludó Elsa tras atravesar la última barrera que la protegía del mundo exterior y viceversa, sorprendiéndolos aún más con su radiante sonrisa.

El aire frío la golpeó en el rostro apenas atravesó el puente en la entrada al reino, pero aun así Elsa no se detuvo hasta que sus pies la llevaron al bosque. Corrió colina abajo, hundiéndose en la nieve y llenándose la ropa de hojas y ramitas; descendió todo lo rápido que pudo hasta los límites de Arendelle, y una vez que llegó al camino de tierra que lo separaba de Rausdall se detuvo, indecisa.

Sabía que no podía presentarse en el Palacio de Rausdall a buscar al Príncipe Hans sin decir quién era, y tampoco podía andar por el reino como una plebeya más cuando mucha gente allí creía que era malvada y podría reconocerla. Elsa aún era una niña, pero entendía lo que eran los riesgos y el peligro, y no era su seguridad la que la preocupaba, sino la de las otras personas.

Además, el pensamiento de que Hans Westergard descubriera quién era le aterró, pues él claramente odiaba a la Reina de las Nieves, y esa era ella. Si él llegaba a saberlo jamás tendría la oportunidad de saber cómo lograba que sus poderes no brotaran con violencia, por eso no podía dejar que supiera. Debía guardar el secreto con su vida.

Con eso en mente se detuvo a mitad de camino entre Arendelle y Rausdall, se sentó junto al sendero y esperó allí todo el día a que Hans cumpliera su palabra de volver a jugar con ella. Pero no lo hizo, así que Elsa regresó al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, pero el príncipe no aparecía.

Y una vez más se sintió sola y triste. Hans no aparecía, aunque Elsa no podía darse el lujo de renunciar a él cuando era la única persona que podía acercarse a ella sin resultar congelada.

Debía encontrarlo, y estaba empezando a desesperarse por ello.

Y cuando habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto y diez días desde que Elsa esperaba por él junto al Camino Real a las afueras de Rausdall, mientras bajaba cuidadosamente por la colina oyó el sonido de los cascos de un cabello a lo lejos, y al alzar la vista pudo distinguir una cabeza pelirroja acercándose por el sendero. Y la princesa contuvo el aliento.

Era el cabello rojo de Hans.

Emocionada, Elsa corrió a su encuentro, sin importarle manchar sus zapatillas de satén y su vestido de nieve derretida y lodo que indicaban lo lejos que estaba de casa.

— ¡Hans!— exclamó, agitando una mano para hacerse notar mientras corría colina abajo; se cayó y volvió a levantarse, sin molestarse en sacudir la tierra de su trenza y nariz. El chico pelirrojo y su caballo estaban cada vez más cerca, y Elsa podía verlos cada vez con más claridad— ¡Hans!— volvió a gritar, a solo metros del camino. Hans alzó la vista, y Elsa tuvo la impresión de que había crecido algunos centímetros a pesar de ir sentado en su caballo; entonces, la niña al fin pudo distinguir sus ojos y se detuvo abruptamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Vaya, Vaya, Vaya... Miren lo que trajo la nieve— dijo el adolescente que montaba al animal, un chico de no más de unos trece o catorce años, muy parecido a Hans con su cabello rojo y piel manchada de pecas, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, castaños y con un brillo que a Elsa no le dio muy buena espina, haciendo que intentara huir, pero el extraño y su enorme caballo negro le cerraron el paso, asustándola— ¿Quién eres?— reclamó saber el chico, alzando la cabeza como si fuera de la realeza, y, a juzgar por sus ropas y la montura de su caballo, Elsa supo que así era. Por esa razón retrocedió un poco más, asustada.

—No sientas... No sientas...— se dijo en voz baja, presionando las manos contra la lana azul de su vestido, uno de los pocos modelos que Gerda había confeccionado para ella y que aún le quedaban.

— ¿Qué dices?— demandó saber el chico pelirrojo con soberbia, pero Elsa ni siquiera alzó la vista para verlo— ¡Contesta cuando un príncipe te habla, campesina! ¿Qué no sabes quién soy y lo que podría hacer contigo?— exclamó, molesto, bajándose de su corcel y acercándose a ella de forma amenazante.

Elsa se sobresaltó y sin que el chico se diera cuenta, y de forma inconsciente, creó escarchas en la rama de un árbol que oscilaron peligrosamente sobre su cabeza.

—Por favor... A-Aléjate...

— ¿O si no, qué?— le espetó él, sujetándola con fuerza por el brazo para impedir que se alejara, y Elsa, completamente aterrada por lo que vendría a continuación, sintió sus poderes empezar a fluir.

El Príncipe comenzaba a hacerle daño, y sabía que no tardaría en perder el control de sus emociones. Eso la asustó e hizo que cediera cada vez más el control.

Elsa apretó las manos tanto como pudo hasta hundirlas en su pecho, aunque eso no ayudaba demasiado. Quería alejarlo, devolverle el daño que le estaba haciendo, pero a mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Él no era bueno, lo veía en esos ojos que le daban miedo, pero no quería dañarlo. Ni a él ni a nadie.

Sin embargo... No podía controlarlo. Él estaba haciéndole demasiado daño. Sus manos se sintieron de pronto mucho más frías de lo usual, y suave ventisca empezó a correr.

Elsa cerró los ojos como instinto, pues no quería ver como una vez más se convertía en un monstruo.

— ¡Helmet! ¿Por qué demonios me dejaste...?— gritó una tercera voz, y la niña rápidamente la reconoció, logrando controlar sus poderes a tiempo cuando el chico la soltó como si de pronto su piel le quemara— ¿Elsa?

— ¡Hans!— lo llamó de inmediato, más como un pedido de ayuda que otra cosa.

Hans, que se apareció tras ellos en el sendero sobre un hermoso potrillo color canela, la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, pero luego desvió la vista hacia el otro niño y frunció sus pequeñas cejas pelirrojas, ceñudo.

— ¿Qué haces, animal? ¿No recuerdas lo que mamá nos dijo sobre cómo tratar a las niñas?— reclamó, sin quitar su expresión malhumorada cuando bajó de su caballo y empujó a Helmet lejos de Elsa para ahora sujetar él su brazo, haciendo que la pequeña princesa volviera a sentirse bajo control y segura tras él, a pesar de que el otro chico era mayor que ambos.

Hans era en verdad muy, muy valiente.

Helmet, al ver lo que su hermano hacía, soltó un quejido de engorro y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué más da? Solo es una campesina pobre y sucia— bufó, y Elsa infló las mejillas, ofendida, pero no dijo nada que pudiera empeorar la situación para ella— Por cierto, ¿de dónde saliste, mocosa?

La princesa intentó en vano cubrirse tras el brazo de Hans, paralizándose ante esa pregunta.

—Es la sobrina de una de las cocineras del castillo— respondió éste por ella, colocándose delante para esconderla de su hermano, cosa que la niña agradeció en silencio— La conozco. Su familia vive a unas millas de aquí— añadió, y, tal y como había supuesto, Helmet frunció la nariz con desden.

—Como sea— dijo, volviendo a montar a su maravilloso pura sangre negro con gran solemnidad— Alguien debería enseñarle a los campesinos de Rausdall a respetar a la Familia Real— sentenció, tomando su fusta para golpearla en la pernera de sus botas de cuero— Esta niña tonta me miró a los ojos como si fuéramos iguales, y tú la proteges... Es una vergüenza.

— ¡Ya déjanos y vete a molestar a otros por ahí!

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—Entonces tal vez le escriba a nuestro padre diciéndole quién fue el que arrojó sus preciosas especias orientales al abrevadero de los empleados del castillo— amenazó Hans mientras hinchaba el pecho, y la cara de su hermano cambió radicalmente, haciéndole sonreír con sorna— Ser el más pequeño e ignorado de la familia tiene sus ventajas cuando nadie puede ver que estás ahí.

Helmet frunció las cejas pelirrojos con rabia y apretó los dientes. Se veía aún más molesto que antes, pero, a pesar de verse amenazante, no les hizo nada.

—Eres un...— gruñó, señalando a Hans con un dedo acusador, pero deteniéndose antes de terminar su frase, enderezándose con altanería— Como sea. Quédate con tu sucia campesina, amante de plebeyos— siseó, volteando a su corcel para regresar por el sendero en dirección a Rausdall— Y tú, mocosa— señaló a Elsa y frunció la nariz— La próxima vez que te cruces en mi camino voy a hacer que te azoten con la fusta de Hans mientras él mira— advirtió, luego volvió pateó a su caballo negro y siguió con su camino, dejándolos a solas. Sin embargo, Hans no se giró hacia Elsa hasta que no estuvo seguro de que su hermano estaba lo suficientemente lejos, mientras ella, todavía sosteniéndose las manos contra el pecho, trataba de respirar profundo y calmarse.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí, Elsa?— le reclamó, con el ceño fruncido, asustándola un poco por lo repentino y brusco de su tono— ¿Por qué hablabas con Décimo?

La princesa retrocedió un paso, aunque ya no sentía miedo. Y al reparar en las palabras de Hans frunció las cejas rubias y pequeñas, mirándolo con extrañeza.

— ¿_Décimo_? Pero...creí que se llamaba...

—Sí, ése no es su nombre, pero así lo llamo yo porque es el número diez en la sucesión al trono— comentó el niño, sin darle importancia— Como sea, ¿por qué hablabas con Helmet?

Elsa se ruborizó hasta las orejas y bajó las manos, empezando a jugar con los pliegues de su vestido, tragando grueso.

—E-Es que como no venías al bosque quise venir a buscarte, y... Yo creí que él...

— ¡No debes hablar con nadie de mi familia, ¿me oyes?!— gritó Hans, cambiando de actitud y alzando la voz tan de repente que asustó a Elsa.

La niña se llevó una mano al pecho y lo miró, sorprendida; de pronto ya no era ese niño simpático y atento que días atrás había jugado con ella; algo en su rostro había cambiado. Ya no parecía el mismo chico amable y encantador. Sin embargo, Elsa se obligó a sí misma a recordarse quién era el verdadero monstruo entre los dos; así que, bajando la cabeza, apenas balbuceó:

—Lo siento, Hans...

El niño la miró; sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo diferente al que Elsa había visto antes; era algo más profundo y oscuro, pero trató de no pensar en eso cuando Hans, tras haber sopesado sus palabras un segundo, le sonrió otra vez, volviendo a ser el niño dulce y atento que ella conocía.

—Está bien. Sólo... No vuelvas a hablarle, ni a él ni a ninguno de mis hermanos. Y nunca les digas de dónde eres a nadie.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por la bruja— respondió él sin vacilar. Elsa arrugó la nariz, pero no dijo nada por espacio de varios segundos, mientras Hans, quejándose de su falta de cuidado, le quitaba las ramitas y suciedad de su trenza rubia con las puntas de los dedos.

— ¿Tú la odias también?

— ¿A quién?

—A la bruja— dijo al fin, haciendo una mueca sin poder evitarlo al referirse a sí misma de esa forma, y el niño pelirrojo dejó de limpiar su cabello para mirarla, haciendo que Elsa se arrepintiera de haber abierto la boca— Es que... Ella no le hace daño a nadie en su castillo de hielo.

Hans abrió levemente los ojos, una vez más, pensando muy bien las palabras que usaría para contestar, como si adivinara que ése era un tema que le afectaba particularmente.

— ¿Te parece poco que haya hechizado todas éstas tierras con un invierno eterno?— refutó tras unos segundos, frunciendo las cejas— Dicen que fue ella quien asesinó al Rey y expulsó a la Reina y a la Princesa de Arendelle para siempre. Es una persona malvada.

— ¿Tú la odias?— repitió Elsa con miedo, sintiendo como sus emociones comenzaban a desbordarse peligrosamente. Mas Hans, escueto como era, solo se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me ha hecho nada, y creo que es genial por haberle dado una lección a mis hermano mayores...— _"pero aun así debo asesinarla_", pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

La princesa, que lo había escuchado atentamente, sonrió como si hubiera llegado la primavera. Entonces el potrillo de Hans la sobresaltó al empujarla con su nariz.

— ¡Ay!— gritó, haciéndose a un lado y soltando una pequeña fila de escarcha que, afortunadamente, Hans no pudo notar por estarse riendo.

— ¡No te asustes, tonta! Éste es mi caballo, Sitrón. No va a comerte― le dijo, burlón. Elsa se sonrojó, apresurándose a patear los cúmulos de hielo que había formado antes de que Hans se diera cuenta.

—Lo siento... Es que... Hace mucho no veo un caballo...

El pequeño príncipe parpadeó y se quitó un guante de montar para meter un cubo de azúcar en la boca de su potrillo, acariciándole el lomo con firmeza.

— ¿No hay caballos en Arendelle?

Por respuesta, Elsa negó con la cabeza, peinándose la a trenza con los dedos.

—Tu hermano me da miedo— soltó de repente, ansiosa por desviar el tema. Para su buena suerte, Hans pareció distraído al escucharla.

—No le hagas caso. Helmet es un idiota, igual que mis otros once hermanos mayores.

— ¿De verdad tienes doce hermanos?

El niño Westergard suspiró con pereza. No tenía muchas ganas de hablarle a esa niña de su disfuncional familia, pero tampoco podía quedarse callado y pasar por tonto.

—Sí... Bueno, en realidad son trece. Pero la mayoría me ignora, y los que no se encargan de hacerme la vida imposible— bufó, diciendo lo último en voz baja— Solo Kristoff me agrada, pero no creo que él cuente porque es dos años menor que yo, y es adoptado, entonces no tenemos la misma sangre. Tal vez por eso es agradable... Como sea, ¿tú tienes hermanos?

Elsa bajó la cabeza con tristeza y renuencia, sin atreverse a responder. Pero Hans, siendo un niño tan observador como era cuando la situación lo requería, de inmediato se retractó de su pregunta:

—Está bien. No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres— suspiró, restándole importancia al asunto; sabía que no era conveniente para él incomodar a esa campesina y alejarla cuando era la única conexión que existía entre él, la burja y el congelado Palacio de Arendelle, así que, esbozando su mejor sonrisa, colocó los dedos sobre la trenza de Elsa para tirar de ella con suavidad y aire juguetón, para así llamar su atención — ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Elsa volvió a alzar la cabeza y se le iluminó el rostro una vez más, como si le hubiera dicho las palabras más maravillosas del mundo.

Y Hans hubiera jurado que de pronto hacía demasiado frío.

**oOo**

Kristoff contempló el último retrato familiar y sonrió, sentado sobre una elegante y antigua cómoda de caoba, dándole otra mordida a su pan recién horneado mientras movía los pies en el aire. En cierta forma ver su imagen en la pintura era como ver una mazorca en medio de una gran ola de fuego. Los Westergard eran pelirrojos hasta las pestañas, y en muchos casos era como ver copia tras copia del Rey; incluso la reina, esposa de Su Alteza Real desde hacía casi treinta años, tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y pequeñas pecas salpicándole la nariz.

Todos los príncipes era parecidos a su padre, pero sin dudas quien más se parecía a él era el mismo Hans, su hermano favorito y mejor amigo; él era el único que había heredado sus ojos verdes como el bosque en primavera mientras que los de sus hermanos mayores variaban entre el castaño como los de su abuelo y el azul claro de su madre. Hans era la copia más exacta del Rey, y tal vez por eso a sus hermanos les gustaba tanto fastidiarlo cruelmente. Simple envidia, como había oído decir a unos sirvientes una vez.

— ¿Qué te parece, cariño?— preguntó la reina con una sonrisa maternal, acariciando su rubia cabeza con afecto tras llegar a su lado junto a todas sus doncellas. Kristoff la miró y reposó la cabeza sobre su cálido pecho, suspirando.

—Es gracioso. Sobresalgo como una cuchara de plomo en un juego de plata.

—No digas eso, Kristoff— lo corrigió su madre adoptiva con dulzura, acariciando su cabeza rubia con afecto— Tú eres parte de esta familia. Eres mi hijo. Mi pequeño con cabeza de trigo— dijo, inclinándose para abrazarlo y repartir montones de besos en su mejilla, haciendo que Kristoff riera mientras se dejaba besar, causando que las doncellas soltaran suaves y disimulada risitas.

— ¡Ya, mamá!— protestó, y cuando la reina lo dejó se bajó del mueble donde se había sentado y se abrazó a ella, sujetándola por la cintura.

—Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes, verdad mi niño?— le dijo ella, peinando las hebras de su cabello rubio para quitárselos de la frente.

Kristoff cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió. Nunca había conocido a sus verdaderos padres, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho, pero cada vez que su madre tenía esa clase de gestos con él le hacía pensar que siempre había pertenecido allí, junto a ella y los Westergard, su verdadera familia.

—Ya también te quiero, mami— rió, abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza. Entonces, su madre se separó de él y acunó su rostro entre sus manos suaves y cálidas.

—Y ahora... ¿Quién me ayudará con mi tejido!

Kristoff dio un pequeño salto y sonrió, alzando la mano de inmediato.

— ¡Yo!— exclamó, corriendo rápidamente hacia la última habitación del corredor. La reina, llegando tras él, se sentó en una cómoda silla en el salón de tejidos y Kristoff y lo hizo en un pequeño taburete junto a ella, con las manos extendidas para sostener la lana mientras su madre tejía y premiaba su ayuda con un chocolate cada que terminaba una nueva línea.

A Kristoff le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con su madre; ella siempre era dulce y cálida, le gustaba tenerla cerca y ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera como no hacían el resto de sus hijos, incluso el mismo Hans, que desde que habían llegado a Rausdall se la pasaba en el bosque haciendo quién sabe qué cosas misteriosas que ni siquiera a él le había querido decir. Pero no le preocupaba. Desde que lo conocía, su hermano siempre había sido muy juicioso, sobre todo estando lejos de Helmet, Hilden y Halden, quienes más se metían con él. El resto de los príncipes eran mayores, y casi siempre estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarles atención; sin embargo, tampoco solían ser muy amables con Hans, sobre todo Hansel, el heredero a la corona de las Islas del Sur. Era extraño que en una familia todos parecieran competir todo el tiempo por quién era el mejor en todo, pero Kristoff no solía meterse en disputas de herederos, pues él era feliz sólo de tener una madre que lo cuidara tanto como la reina, y un hermano mayor como Hans.

Además, como Helmet le decía prácticamente todos los días, él solo era un niño recogido de la montaña sin derecho al trono.

—Madre, ¿has visto a Hans?

_"Y hablando del demonio...",_ pensó Kristoff cuando el décimo príncipe, atravesó las puertas del salón con ese aire furibundo y sin anunciarse, como acostumbraba cuando el Rey estaba ausente.

La reina, apenas haciendo caso a su hijo mayor, le dio otro chocolate a Kristoff antes de contestar, y éste le sonrió, haciendo que su hermanastro frunciera el ceño.

—No, cariño. Lo siento.

— ¿Y tú, Cosa? ¿Dónde está el Inútil?

— ¡Hendel!

—Soy Helmet, Madre— corrigió el muchacho, fastidiado, pero su gesto de enojo no duró mucho, ya que la reina lo miró, en son de amenaza— Lo lamento '_Kristoff_'... ¿Sabes dónde está el inútil de Hans?

—Helmet, por el Rey que si vuelves a referirte así a tus hermanos no saldrás de tus aposentos en lo que te resta de vida― advirtió la reina, frunciendo las cejas en advertencia.

— ¡Pero éste tonto no es mi hermano!

— ¡Helmet!

El chico pelirrojo entornó la mirada con molestia y miró a su madre, desafiante, pero, como Kristoff intuyó, optó por seguirle el juego y suavizar la mirada, esbozando un dramático gesto de falso arrepentimiento mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Lo lamento tanto, Madre... Disculpa mi comportamiento, por favor. Es que quiero tanto a mi hermanito que a veces se me olvidan las formas... Y solo bromeo con Kristoff. Él y yo somos buenos amigos, ¿no es así?— dijo, usando ése falso tono afectado que siempre usaba para contentar a su incauta madre, mientras le sonreía a Kristoff, que ya se veía venir el desastre.

La reina, en cambio, sonrió, completamente encantada.

—Está bien, hijo. Aceptamos tus disculpas.

—Es usted tan noble como hermosa, Su Alteza— Helmet besó la mano de su madre, y con disimulo le sonrió a Kristoff, haciéndole entender que sólo estaba actuando— Y para disculparme por mi terrible falta, ¿me permites llevarme a mi hermanito menor a jugar un rato?

La reina le sonrió, distraída, y aunque el pequeño Kristoff le rogó con la mirada que no lo obligara a ir, no hizo caso, insistiendo en lo importante que era para ella que sus hijos se llevaran tan bien.

Helmet entonces tomó a Kristoff con brusquedad disimulada por el cuello de la levita y con más disimulo aún lo arrastró fuera de la vista de su madre y sus doncellas, asegurándose de que no hubiera testigos cerca cuando lo obligó a pegar la espalda en el muro recubierto de caoba del corredor.

—Muy bien, pequeña sabandija— dijo el príncipe, sujetándolo de la ropa para aplastarlo contra la pared— Dime ahora mismo dónde demonios se esconde Hans todos los días si no quieres que te cause un terrible dolor.

Kristoff cerró los ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina. Si algo sabía sobre Helmet era que estaba verdaderamente desquiciado.

—Yo... No... Sé... Helmet, por favor, suéltame y no se lo diré a mamá...

— ¡Ella no es tu madre, rata descolorida!— refutó su hermano adoptivo, esbozando una mueca sarcástica— Ahora habla o llamaré a los gemelos, y los tres te haremos llorar...

El niño de cabello rubio sudó frío, entre la espada y la pared. Entonces recordó algo que Hans le había dicho que debía hacer para escapar de sus hermanos, y, tragando saliva para juntar el valor necesario, se decidió a hablar:

— ¿S-Sí? ¡P-Pues entonces yo le diré que fueron ustedes los que arrojaron pintura sobre el retrato de la tía Helvética!— exclamó de forma ahogada, y ante eso Helmet aflojó un poco su agarre, sorprendido. Kristoff, dándose cuenta, reunió todo el valor que le quedaba y continuó:— ¡Y le diré que fueron ustedes también quienes llenaron las botas de Hakkon de estiércol el día de su graduación de la milicia! ¡Y quienes liberaron a los cerdos en el salón de baile en el cumpleaños de la prima Helga! ¡Y también le diré a Hansel que fuiste tú quién le pintó las rayas negras a su caballo, y él sí que te matará!

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Cállate de una vez, estúpido montañés!— Helmet lo soltó bruscamente contra la pared, mirándolo con rabia, pero conteniéndose de hacer algo más estúpido. Lo señaló amenazantemente con el dedo índice y se peinó el prolijo cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás con su mano libre, temblando de rabia— Dile a la otra sabandija que descubriremos en lo que está metido. Y lo haremos sufrir. Y a ti también por andar de fisgón— dijo, antes de darle un empujón para darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí, dejándolo solo y todavía algo asustado.

Kristoff esperó un par de minutos antes de levantarse; acomodó sus ropas y suspiró, viendo el lugar por donde Helmet había salido tirando todo a su paso para mostrar su rabia al no haber obtenido lo que deseaba.

Algo le decía que Hans se metería en grandes problemas si seguía con sus escapadas a escondidas, aunque, para su buena suerte, a Helmet y los gemelos, Halden y Hilden, les había empezado a parecer divertido fingir que el menor se los príncipes era invisible y para no retractarse de su propia broma ya no se metían directamente con él. En cambio, el mismo Kristoff se había convertido en el blanco preferido de sus bromas pesadas, pero a diferencia de Hans, él nunca protestaba ni hacía rabietas, por lo que sus hermanos adoptivos rápidamente se aburrían y lo dejaban solo.

No obstante, lo que estuviera planeando Hans sin duda corría peligro, y Kristoff ya no quería problemas con sus hermanos mayores, aunque había sido divertido enfrentar a Helmet y hacerlo huir. No pudo evitar reír al recordar su cara descompuesta.

De regreso a la sala de tejidos donde estaba la reina se detuvo un segundo para contemplar las montañas nevadas de Arendelle a través de las ventanas. Fuero lo que fuera lo que Hans hacía, tenía que ver con el reino congelado y la princesa, estaba seguro, y preocupado por eso. Hans no sabía, no había visto lo mismo que él, pero había prometido no decir nunca nada al respecto.

Ya había hablado de más una vez con su hermano, pero éste, para su buena suerte, no había sido capaz de descubrir el resto de la historia.

En cambio, si Helmet o alguno de sus hermanos mayores hallaban siquiera la punta de iceberg, nada los detendría. Sobre todo al descubrir que la temida Bruja de las Nieves era en realidad la princesa, y que ésta era solamente una niña asustada de sus propios dones, a la que fácilmente podrían quitar del medio.

Solo esperaba que el verano acabara rápido, y que pronto todos regresaran a las Islas del Sur, así la princesa estaría a salvo de los Westergard, y sus hermanos de ella.

**oOo**

Hans bufó, aburrido y fastidiado, sintiendo otra bola de nieve estrellándose contra la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciéndole reaccionar con desgana.

— ¡Te di!— festejó la pequeña Elsa, soltando una suave carcajada. Su risa era muy bonita, y Hans se lo hubiera hecho saber, sino se sintiera tan enojado con su actitud tonta e infantil.

—Ya detente suenan vez, ¿quieres? Estoy cansado de las peleas con nieve— renegó, demasiado hastiado como para preocuparse por fingir educación, aunque controlándose lo suficiente para no gritarle que dejara de seguirlo. Sin embargo, a Elsa su malhumor pareció no restarle alegría.

—Lo siento... ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? Haremos lo que tú quieras— aseguró, de repente muy ansiosa, como si temiera que él se fuera. Eso le causó risa. Siempre era gracioso cuando tenía a las personas justo dónde quería.

Al menos su aspecto de niño bueno e inocente servía para algo además de convertirlo en el blanco favorito de sus nefastos hermanos mayores. Era increíblemente irónico lo fácil que la gente caía a sus pies con su sonrisa simpática y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, sobre todo las mujeres. Y si algo había aprendido Hans a sus escasos diez años, sobre todo de sus hermanos mayores, era a usar su agraciada apariencia para obtener todo lo que se proponía sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero Elsa estaba llevándolo al borde de su limitada paciencia con su manía de no querer dejarlo solo, como si deseara no separarse de él por algún motivo.

Era peor que Kristoff cuando quería que lo llevara a andar en trineo.

—Mira, niña, o tengo ganas de... ¡Por qué rayos hace tanto frío!— soltó con frustración mientras se contenía para no castañear los dientes.

Elsa lo escuchó y retrocedió un paso, guardándose las manos tras la espalda con recelo.

—Lo siento...— repitió, temerosa.

Hans dejó de abrazarse a sí mismo y la miró, curioso, frunciendo el ceño un momento.

—No seas tonta, Elsa. El clima no es tu culpa— le dijo, rodando los ojos, pero teniendo una idea de pronto— Oye, ¿por qué nunca a vamos a tu casa?— preguntó como si sintiera verdadera curiosidad.

— ¿Mi casa?

—Sí. ¿Dónde vives?

—Es...lejos. Muy lejos de aquí, y no...

—No importa. Iremos en mi caballo. Solo debemos ir hasta...

— ¡No!— lo detuvo la niña antes de que avanzara, contándole el paso. Hans retrocedió un paso y se cubrió las orejas, molesto.

—De acuerdo, no grites. Odio que la gente grite. ¡Y no puedes gritarle a un príncipe!

—Lo siento.

— ¡Y ya deja de disculparte!

—Lo...— Elsa bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó, volviendo a alzarla de a poco para mirar a Hans— Ya no diré nada si te molesta.

—Bien.

Ya que no podría acercarse al palacio con su ayuda, el príncipe siguió caminando por el bosque, recogiendo una rama para golpear montículos de nieve o animalejos que quitaba de su camino hasta que llegó a orillas de un río congelado, deteniéndose sólo para mirar sobre su hombro y darse cuenta de que Elsa seguía tras él, parándose muy cerca, tan cerca que empezaba a resultarle ciertamente incómodo. Ni siquiera a Kristoff le permitía acercarse tanto.

De nuevo molesto por lo poco que había descubierto de la bruja en esos días, se dejó caer sobre sobre un tronco abatido y se dedicó a limpiar la nieve de sus botas, lanzando un bufido tras otro mientras esperaba que Elsa se cansara y se fuera. Pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Quieres patinar?— preguntó la niña después de un rato con suavidad. Hans la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Elsa se había lanzado al río congelado y se deslizaba sobre él con tal gracia como si tuviera unos patines. Hans debía admitir que tenía una gracia muy especial, casi era difícil creer que se trataba de una simple sirvienta. Más bien parecía una princesa, lo que se le antojó extremadamente ridículo con ese vestido de lana azul que llevaba puesto. Entonces recordó que la primera vez que la había visto tenía un vestido que parecía más elaborado y elegante, pero no le dio importancia.

De repente Elsa resbaló y golpeó la superficie helada con su mejilla, haciendo que Hans soltara una cruel risotada. Entonces la niña alzó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos rojos y los labios apretados. Elsa empezó a sentir como sus poderes fluían con una rapidez que la sobrecogió. Y cuando el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella, Hans hizo algo impensado: le arrojó una bola de nieve al rostro y empezó a reír, y Elsa, sin saber cómo, empezó a reír también.

La princesa rió con ganas, como no había reído en mucho tiempo. Y entonces sus poderes dejaron de fluir con esa violencia que siempre ocasionaba desastres, y en su lugar le transmitieron una sensación de bienestar que la niña no había sentido antes. Era algo cálido en su pecho que crecía, y todo gracias a Hans.

Con él, en ese momento, Elsa se sentía... Feliz.

Pero Hans no parecía compartir los mismos sentimientos, y sí ignorar los de ella mientras se levantaba y fruncía el ceño.

—Ya estoy aburrido. Te veo mañana— dijo, dándose la vuelta para irse. Y Elsa, alertada por eso, hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: como pudo concentró sus poderes y con ellos se impulsó sobre el hielo para alcanzar a Hans, que nunca había dejado de darle la espalda. Y para su sorpresa, funcionó. Había controlado una pequeña parte de sus poderes, pero no pudo tomarse el tiempo para pensar en eso.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó, y Hans se detuvo, mirándola con algo de sorpresa.

—Vaya... Sí que eres rápida— observó, algo receloso.

La princesa, algo agitada, ignoró el comentario.

—Por favor, no te vayas aún— pidió, mirándolo con sus enormes y bonitos ojos azules que, aunque el príncipe jamás admitiría, le gustaban mucho— Podemos hacer lo que quieras. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Solo...no te vayas— prácticamente le rogó, y Hans no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo.

Muchas veces lo habían echado, pero nunca nadie le había pedido que se quedara. Eso hizo que un curioso calor subiera por sus mejillas hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Elsa lo miraba con súplica, como si de verdad lo necesitara, no como sus hermanos, que no hacían más que intentar sacárselo de encima, argumentando lo inútil que era para todo.

Era...perturbadoramente agradable sentir que alguien de verdad lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, por un momento, también le hizo sentirse débil, así que, moviendo la cabeza bruscamente, empezó a correr para alejarse del bosque, ignorando los llamados de Elsa.

No le había gustado lo que ella provocó en él, haciéndole sentirse débil y vulnerable, pero no como lo hacían sus hermanos, sino de una forma extraña y que no era desagradable del todo. Pero no quería volver a sentirlo jamás.

**oOo**

Las maletas estaban empacadas, los caballos en el barco y los sirvientes preparando todo para el largo viaje de la Familia Real en alta mar.

Hans ya se había despedido del Rey y la Reina de Rausdall, de sus primos, el altanero y futuro rey Caspian y su hermana, la extraña Gretel, una niña rechoncha que siempre huía cuando él estaba cerca, y estaba listo para marcharse. Listo, de no ser por una cosa: Elsa.

— ¡Cuidado!

Hans desvió la vista y pudo moverse justo a tiempo para evitar que las maletas de los lo aplastaran.

—Dijimos cuidado— dijeron Halden y Hilden al unísono, mostrando esas sonrisas burlonas que siempre los caracterizaban. Entonces Hilden (o Halden) suspiró.

—Que bueno que no había nadie ahí... Imagínate que hubiéramos golpeado al pobre de Hans...

—Hubiera sido malo— concordó su gemelo, frunciendo el ceño— Por cierto, ¿dónde está él, eh?

—No sé. Hace tiempo no lo veo...

—Estoy aquí, par de urracas.

— ¿Oíste eso, Halden? Creo que hay un molesto murmullo en el viento...

—Pues yo no oí nada. ¿Porqué mejor no vamos a buscar a Hans dentro del castillo? Sin duda no le gustaría extraviarse ahora...

— ¡Que estoy aquí!

—Sí... ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese inútil? Es como si fuera invisible, ¿no crees?

Sus hermanos compartieron una carcajada y Hans, histérico, se jaló de los cabellos, exasperado.

— ¡Idiotas!― gritó, sin importarle ser oído.

—No les hagas caso. Claro que pueden verte— suspiró Kristoff— Además no creo que esta broma dure demasiado... ¿Por cuánto tiempo pueden seguir fingiendo que eres invisible?

Hans lo miró por un momento mientras intentaba calmarse, y luego suspiró, hastiado.

—Sí... Supongo que no puede durar mucho― el pequeño Kristoff le sonrió y dobló las rodillas para intentar levantar una bolsa llenas de brillantes cristales de cuarzo, llamando la atención de su hermano— ¿Para qué son esas piedras? ¿Tratarás de hundir el barco o qué?— le soltó Hans, burlón.

Kristoff suspiró pesadamente y reunió el aire en sus mejillas por un momento, como si quisiera reunir fuerzas.

—Son recuerdos. De mis amigos. Fui a verlos esta mañana para despedirme y no pude decirles que no.

— ¿Tus amigos te obsequian rocas? ¿Están locos o qué?

El niño de cabello rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Son bonitas.

—Pero son piedras.

—Mamá dijo que podíamos hacer adornos con ellas— informó Kristoff, haciendo un último gran esfuerzo para levantar su bolsa de piedras— ¿Me ayudas a subirlas al barco?

—Claro que no— Hans se rió, negando firmemente— Tengo algo que hacer. Llegaré a tiempo para irnos.

— ¿Te acompaño?

—No. Necesito que me cubras.

—Pero sabes que no me gusta mentir, Hans.

—Pues no mientas. Si alguien pregunta fui a... No, mejor, si alguien te pregunta no sabes adónde fui, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...— Kristoff quiso refutar, pero Hans ya había comenzado a correr lejos del puerto, escondiéndose de los sirvientes y sus hermanos.

No sabía porqué se tomaba la molestia, después de todo, en los días que había pasado con Elsa no había descubierto nada importante. No obstante, su hermano Hester, tercero e la línea al trono, siempre decía que no se puede ganar una guerra sin paciencia. Claro que la paciencia no era precisamente el fuerte de un niño, pero Hans no era un niño ordinario. Él sería un rey, y como tal sería paciente, porque Elsa, esa extraña y solitaria niña, era la única pista que tenía para poder llegar hasta el Palacio de Hielo y a la Bruja de las Nieves.

Ella, sin saberlo, sería la llave para poder demostrarle a todos sus hermanos que a pesar de ser más pequeño era mejor que todos ellos, y que reinaría en Arendelle, mientras ellos se quedarían en las Islas del Sur.

Animado por la idea, apresuró el paso hasta las caballerizas. Tomó uno de los caballos de su primo (Sitrón ya estaba en el barco), y emprendió el galope hacia los límites con Arendelle.

Desde hacía días no veía a Elsa, pues el regreso a casa se había apresurado por la frágil salud de su madre, y el frío de Arendelle que comenzaba a afectar a Rausdall estando tan cerca del cambio de estación, y la última semana había sido de fiestas de despedidas y maletas. El rey en persona había ido por ellos, así que en los últimos días los hermanos Westergard habían estado más vigilados de lo usual por el ojo de su padre. Así no había podido escapar hacia el bosque, y tampoco había podido avisarle a la niña, así que apresuró el galope, observando el camino atentamente.

Elsa siempre lo esperaba a un lado del sendero, sentada sobre la nieve como si nada, como si nunca tuviera frío. Era extraño, pero Hans no prestaba atención a eso, solo esperaba verla en el lugar de siempre, esperando por él.

Y allí estaba ella, en el mismo lugar, esperándolo.

Al verlo, Elsa se levantó de un salto y sonrió, acortando los metros que los separaban por él.

— ¡Hans!— exclamó, corriendo hacia él como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero se detuvo a último momento, y retrocedió un paso, salvando las distancias como si de pronto tuviera miedo. Y al príncipe le sorprendió su actitud, pero creía mucho mejor que ella se alejara lo más posible de él.

—Hola— saludó, intentando ocultar su desinterés.

— ¿Por qué no venías a jugar? Te esperé, pero...

—Estuve ocupado— comentó, sin dar más explicaciones— Tengo que irme— dijo de pronto, y Elsa lo miró.

— ¿Adónde?

—A casa. En las Islas del Sur. Es lejos de aquí, y allá nunca hay nieve, así que iremos en barco.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi madre no soporta los inviernos fríos. Solo nos quedamos en Rausdall por el verano, pero el frío se adelantó, y es hora de regresar.

Los ojos de Elsa brillaron de pronto, húmedos y afligidos. Hans se sorprendió de la congoja que mostraban, pero no dijo nada.

―Pero... ¿No puedes quedarte tú?― preguntó la niña, en un hilo de voz.

El príncipe se sorprendió por su insistencia, y aunque lo hacía sentirse extraño tampoco hizo comentarios al respecto. Sin embargo, una idea llegó a su mente.

―Bueno... Tal vez podría quedarme un poco más de tiempo...― dijo, usando su tono más despistado. Elsa lo miró, y sus ojos brillaron con alegría― Pero debes hacer algo por mí, Elsa.

― ¿Qué cosa?

Hans sonrió de lado, pasándose una mano por la mejilla.

— ¿Sabes cómo entrar al Palacio de Hielo?― le soltó, sin rodeos. La niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa; luego frunció el ceño y retrocedió dos pasos, desconfiada.

—Sí. Pero no puedo decirle ni a ti ni a nadie.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es peligroso para ti.

Hans rodó los ojos, pero se esforzó por sonreír.

—No lo creo. Soy un príncipe, ¿lo olvidas?

—Pero aún eres un niño.

— ¡Pues te exijo que me lleves al Palacio o ya no seré tu amigo!― explotó, sin poder controlarse ante la obstinación de esa niña que al parecer no estaba tan encandilada por su encanto como lo había creído. Elsa dio un respingo y retrocedió dos pasos más, llevándose las manos al pecho como hacía cada vez que parecía asustada por algo.

—E-Entonces ya no seremos amigos, porque no puedo llevarte al Palacio― le dijo, sorprendiéndolo.

El niño pelirrojo se ofuscó, y, molesto, tiró de sus mejillas y párpados. Quería gritarle lo estúpida que era, mandarla al diablo por atreverse a contradecirlo, ¡a él! ¡A un príncipe de las Islas del Sur!

Sin embargo, se obligó a sí mismo a contenerse, como veía que sus hermanos mayores hacían muchas veces cuando algo no les gustaba o no se hacía su voluntad. Era algo que había practicado muchas veces en su habitación, tratando de esconder su enojo de la mejor forma posible para no explotar delante de su madre en uno de sus usuales ataques de ira.

—Está bien— dijo, forzando tanto la mandíbula para sonreír que era casi doloroso— No tenemos que ir si no quieres. Yo solo tenía curiosidad.

— ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Elsa retrocedió otro poco, pensativa. Guardó silencio durante varios segundos hasta que, muy seria a pesar de su escasa edad, miró a Hans nuevamente, llamando su atención.

—Hans, si... Si de verdad eres mi amigo, por favor, prométeme que no volverás a pedirme que te lleve al Palacio de Hielo. Nunca.

El niño levantó una ceja, casi sin poder ocultar su molestia. Pero, astuto como era, sabía cuando ceder.

—Lo prometo— aseguró, a pesar de que con cada palabra sentía un inmenso deseo de arrojar y romper algo.

Pero no era tiempo. Tenía que ser más paciente que nunca.

— ¿Con el corazón?— preguntó Elsa, desencajándolo nuevamente.

— ¿Qué clase de tontería es...?— miró los ojos brillosos de la niña y suspiró, derrotado— Está bien... Lo prometo con el corazón. ¿Contenta?

Hans sacó la lengua con desagrado, pero Elsa sólo sonrió, asistiendo firmemente con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad tienes que irte?

—Sí.

— ¿Pero volverás?— preguntó Elsa, al borde del llanto.

—Por supuesto. Volveré cada primavera a visitarte. Y... ¿Ves aquella colina?— preguntó, señalando hacia el bosque; la niña dejó de sollozar y siguió la dirección de su mano, asintiendo— Desde allí podrás ver mi barco llegando a Rausdall cuando los campos estén llenos de flores y los prados sean verdes... Puedes esperarme allí si lo quieres.

—Lo haré— afirmó la niña. Luego dudó, pero finalmente se lanzó hacia él y le dio un rápido e inocente beso en la mejilla, separándose con la misma rapidez mientras estrujaba la falda de su vestido entre sus manos, completamente sonrojada— Hans... Me gusta estar contigo...

Hans parpadeó y se alejó de Elsa, mirándola con ojos bien abiertos para después fruncir el ceño con desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no soy un monstruo cuando estoy contigo— dijo ella en voz baja, y el príncipe parpadeó, confundido.

—Vaya. Eso en nuevo. Con mis hermanos pasa todo lo contrario. Aunque ellos son unos idiotas, y tú eres...pues... No estás tan mal, creo. Para ser una simple campesina.

— ¿Hans?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Eres mi amigo?— preguntó la pequeña Elsa, con las mejillas coloradas.

Y Hans sonrió, burlón, pero intentó que ella no lo notara. Entonces, intempestivamente, sujetó sus hombros y la abrazó, sintiendo el pequeño y menudo cuerpo de Elsa tensándose entre sus brazos. Y cuando se separó de ella notó que estaba muy sonrojada.

Y contuvo una carcajada.

Todo estaba saliendo como él quería.

—Por supuesto, tonta. Mejores amigos— sonrió.

**oOo**

* * *

_**N **del **A:**_

**Hey!**

**Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y que los pocos seguidores que tenía ya han desaparecido, pero aun así quería reactivarlo y ver qué sucedía.**

**Sé que tardé demasiado, pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar el fic.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos,**

**H.S.**


End file.
